Abradolf Lincler
Abradolf Lincler was a prominent politician in Scotland. He joined when the World of POWER update added the United Kingdom. Over time, Lincler seized control of the Conservative and Unionist Party as the party's numbers started to dwindle. In early March 2018, Lincler became the self-proclaimed High King of Scotland. Lincler immigrated to Missouri in POWER VII and joined the National Unity Party. He has since joined the Democratic Party and is currently serving in his first term as Governor of Oklahoma. POWER V Abradolf Lincler was one of the original members of the Conservative and Unionist Party in POWER V. As people tried to co-opt control of the party, Lincler sat idle in Scotland. On March 1, 2018, Lincler mysteriously became the Chairman of the Party. Numbers dwindled under his control as he primarily focused on himself. On May 14, 2018, Lincler put his act together and formed an alliance between his party and the Liberal Democrats (UK). On that same date, he appointed Robert Fuller to the position of Chief Propaganda Officer of the Party. On May 21, 2018, Lincler ran for Prime Minister. An overwhelming majority of Parliament nayed the bill, voting in favor of a 2nd Liddell-Grainger Ministry instead. This defeat helped Lincler build his name up in the long run. Lincler was able to form an alliance with the new ministry. This alliance didn't last long as the site crashed just days later, but it did help Lincler carry this newly formed alliance into the next iteration of POWER POWER VI At the start of POWER VI, Abradolf didn't initially join. This ended up resulting in Theresa May seizing control of the party. This didn't last long as then Charles assumed party leadership, who was the first successor that Lincler deemed worthy of the chairman's seat. Lincler maintained the highest honorary title given by the party, High King of Scotland, which allowed him to maintain an influence within the decision making of the party. As the sixth rendition of POWER would move along, Lincler's party influence dwindled and eventually he became a very little part of the Conservative and Unionist Party. POWER VII POWER VII saw Rumsod do away with every country other than the United States including the United Kingdom. Lincler decided to immigrate to the great state of Missouri along with Andrew Charles Huff, son of former US president Chuck Huff, a longtime friend of Lincler's. Lincler joined the National Unity Party. At first, Lincler stole all the seats in the Missouri State Legislator before running for the House. Eventually he was appointed to the US Senate, proudly representing the state of Missouri. On November 25, 2018, Lincler was elected to his 4th term in the US Senate. He became a major contributer to the United Steelworkers Union which gave him a bountiful sum of money. On November 29, 2018, Lincler abandoned the National Unity Party and joined the Democratic Party trying to avoid the corrupt leadership of the NUP. Uncontested, Lincler would go on to win his 5th term as US Senator from the state of Missouri. Lincler would go on to win a 6th term as Senator from Missouri before the game went down. POWER VIII At the start of POWER VIII, Lincler joined in a largely vacant stat of Oklahoma along with Andrew Charles Huff, who had been returning to his home state. Lincler gained all the seats in the Oklahoma State Legislature while Huff uncontestedly took the Gubnatorial election. After one full term with Huff, Lincler decided to contest the son of his longtime ally in the Gubernatorial election. Lincler would go on to beat Huff in the Democratic Primary by a large margin and uncontested, he would win the election, declaring himself "GOVERNATOR." After his term as Governor, Lincler decided not to run for a second term. Lincler ran for US Senate instead where he would go on to lose. Lincler took a break for about a month before he decided to run again. He ran for the Governor's seat once again. Category:Politicians Category:Conservative and Unionist Party politicians Category:Conservative and Unionist Party chairs Category:Party Chairs Category:Democratic Party Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Missouri Senators Category:Oklahoma Governor